


Here Neko, Neko?

by jiminiebaby (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Neko-Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jiminiebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nekojin; stemming from the Japanese word Neko "cat" and the Japanese suffix Jin "human" makes up the definition Half cat Half human."<br/>-<br/>You had left work and as you were finishing up cleaning your desk you noticed it was pouring down rain. You had walked to work that morning, but luckily brought an umbrella because you happen to see on the news it might rain that afternoon. So as you walked out of the building and started making your way home, you happened to walk by an alley and heard what sounded like meowing. You walked down the alley, curious to what was making the noise only to be met with seven adorable kittens. You felt sorry as they were in a box soaked by the rain. You took them home and accidentally fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Neko, Neko?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seouljimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouljimin/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my best friends Noah, Kae, and Elli who have given me the motivation to write this! I love you all so much!

You were an assistant at JYP INC. 

The company was really big, but that might also be because the person who owned the company was very rich. 

You had cleaned your desk and locked your office door and as you walked out, you happened to look out a window and see that it was pouring down rain. Luckily you had brought your umbrella because as you were leaving your house you saw that the news announced that it might rain that afternoon. You were walking to the elevator when your coworker and best friend Suzy, walked out of her office. 

She ran towards you and said, “Hey, you leaving?” 

You smiled and replied “Yeah, i’m excited for my vacation but sad at the same time. I’ll be leaving for six months to just relax because as Mr. Park says “I seem too stressed and I am overworking myself!” but you know maybe this is a good thing.”

She hugged me and said “We all will miss you!”

The elevator dinged as you said “I’ll miss you guys more!” 

You walked into the elevator as Suzy said “See you soon!” 

You shouted right before the door closed, “Of course!”

As you stepped outside you opened your umbrella and started walking. 

You were walking you went into your favorite coffee shop and ordered your regular, which was a white chocolate mocha frappe and a chocolate chip muffin. You finished that and walked back out to go home, as you were walking when you heard small kinda quiet noises. 

Curiosity took over you as you walked forward to find where the noise was coming from. You stopped as you walked past an alley and the noises got a little louder, you walked down the alley only to be met with a box filled with seven kittens. 

You felt bad for them so you picked a kitten up and opened your gigantic purse (you knew it come in handy one day!) and gently sat it inside. You did that with three other kittens until you had no more room, you put two kittens in a breast pocket inside your jacket and the last one in the other. 

Walking to your apartment, you got some strange looks but you kept walking. You finally reached home and sat all the kittens down, you made sure they were okay before you walked back out the door.  
You went next door to your neighbors and asked to borrow some cat food, with no questions or hesitation they gave you an extra bag they had. You walked back inside to see the kittens laying on the carpet, you smiled and walked to the kitchen to get seven small bowls out to put some food into them. You sat the bowls down and got a big bowl and put some cold water in it, you sat it down and walked back into the living room and quietly said, “I sat some food down for you.” but they didn't move. 

You lied down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep, happy about your new feline friends.

You woke up a couple hours later only to see seven (might you also add naked) men lied on your carpet, you were about to freak out until you realized they had ears and a tail…? Realization hit you, you didn’t take just regular kittens you took home Nekojins. 

You panicked not knowing what to do, so you quietly got up and went to your bedroom and grabbed your laptop. 

It was time to do some research.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, but I hope you guys will like it!


End file.
